


A Normal Day at the Office

by awesomerosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Nolan, Dom/sub Play, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Smutty, but also giantklutz!Nolan, slut shaming kinda?, this is a lot of tags for the limited amount of smut actually in here...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerosie/pseuds/awesomerosie
Summary: Nolan is very appreciative of the boss's beautiful ass. He may have stared a little too long and started something steamy.





	A Normal Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! Have some sin. >:D

Brett took off his suit jacket, throwing it on a chair. He leaned over a desk a few feet away.

Nolan’s mouth watered. How dare he wave those perfectly tailored pants in his face? Nolan peered sublty at it, tracing every curve, savoring the view. Of the pants, not Brett's gorgeously sculpted ass. The smirk on Brett's face sent a shiver down Nolan's spine. He bent over further, bracing himself on his elbows. Maybe he wasn’t so subtle.

Nolan would give anything for a chance to bite it. He  shook himself, forcing his eyes back to the computer. He was here to work, add up numbers and shit, not ogle the boss from across the room.

Two minutes of staring blankly at his monitor trying to remember what he was doing later, Nolan's coworkers started getting up to leave. Good, once everyone was gone he could actually focus on his project.

Nolan was wrong again. Brett sat that beautiful ass on his desk.

“You've been watching me,” Brett said. Straight to the point, Nolan liked that about him.

“I don't know what you mean.” Nolan was a coward. He should just admit to it. It would make everything easier.

Brett hummed, leaning back on a hand, muscles shifting teasingly under his button front shirt. “That's unfortunate because I've been watching you.” He reached his free hand up to massage his neck, head tilting back, long expanse stretching impossibly further. “Guess you're not interested.”

“In what?” Nolan squeaked embarrassingly fast.

Brett smiled, leaning closer to whisper in Nolan's ear, “in fucking me over this desk.”

Nolan would rip open his pants if he got any more aroused. That would definitely be top of his list of embarrassing things he's done, which is already impressively long for his age. Not that he did this kind of thing often, or at all even, just that he had never been good at social situations. Oh no, he's been in his head too long, Brett's pulling away!

Nolan jumped up, mouth chasing Brett, scraping his teeth lightly against his neck.

Brett trembled against him. “Thought so,” he mumbled.

Nolan didn't know what he was doing. He set a hand on Brett's inner thigh, kneading the flesh there as he sucked at his neck.

Brett gasped and moaned his approval, threading his fingers through Nolan's hair.  “We should-” Brett was cut off by a moan as Nolan sucked just under his ear. “Lube. We need lube. There's some in my office.”

Nolan pulled away, squinting at Brett. “Why do you have lube in your office?”

Brett's sly smile sent another wave of heat to Nolan's cock. “I keep lube everywhere, just in case.”

Nolan’s eyebrow raised. “How many coworkers have you fucked?”

“More than work here now.”

Nolan crowded Brett, towering over him. He gripped Brett’s throat in his hand. “You’re a whore, aren’t you, Brett?”

The icy blue almost disappeared from Brett’s eyes, replaced by darkness and lust. “I am. What are you going to do about it?”

The side of Nolan’s lip curved up. Nolan loved a challenge, but also, what the fuck was going on?! Where did all this sexual prowess come from? He growled, “well, my little whore, I’m going to have to punish you. Get the lube and bend over your desk.”

Brett stood. Their hips lined up perfectly, yet Brett had a four-inch height advantage. Nolan wasn’t going to let that stop him. He brushed his hand against Brett’s erection as he moved away, pulling a gasp from the larger man. Brett was graceful even with a boner. His hips swayed naturally, drawing Nolan’s gaze.

Brett pulled lube and condoms out of the bottom drawer and set them on the desk. Brett stared into Nolan’s eyes, daring him.

Nolan sidled up next to him. “Didn’t I give you another step?”

Brett's lips pressed together as he thought. “I don’t remember.”

Nolan slid a hand up Brett’s chest. “I’m fairly sure,” he said, hand stopping at the base of his neck. He tugged Brett close enough to feel his breath. “I told you to bend over.” Nolan stepped to the side, pushing Brett further. He watched in awe as Brett placed his hands on the desk, sticking out his ass. He grinned. “Better. Unzip.”

Brett reached down, smirking as he unzipped his pants, but left the button.

Nolan’s eyes narrowed in disdain. “We’re being literal now, are we?” Brett nodded and Nolan reached his own hand down, skimming it over Brett’s hip. He took a step behind Brett as he unbuttoned his pants. Nolan eased his pants and underwear down, savoring the view of Brett’s pale skin.

Nolan didn’t know where to go from here. His mind had blanked at the sight of Brett’s bare ass. He must have sat there gawking too long because Brett twisted around to look at him.

“You gonna do something?”

“I was deciding what to do with you. Should I…” Nolan trailed off, kneading the flesh of Brett’s ass. “Rub my cock against your ass? Eat you out? Finger you until you come? So many choices...”

Brett groaned, dropping his head. “I’m good with any of those.”

Nolan grabbed Brett’s hips and yanked him back, pushing his clothed erection against him as he leaned over his back. “Doesn't matter what you want. This is a punishment, remember?”

“Right, sorry, carry on.”

Nolan snickered. “Thank you.” He nipped at Brett’s shoulder before straightening back up.

Nolan pulled the rolling chair over, adjusting it to the perfect ass in face height. He leaned in, pulling his cheeks apart. He pressed his tongue flat against Brett’s hole, dragging it up his tailbone. His tongue flicked against the ring of muscles before pushing inside, feeling it clench around him. He thrust into it repeatedly, swirling around the inside. He sealed his lips around the ring, suckling at it. The moans Brett let out were absolutely sinful.

Nolan made a blind grab for the lube, knocking it off the desk. It landed with the clatter on the wood flooring, making Brett jump, his ass smashing Nolan’s face. Nolan groaned, holding his nose.

Brett spun around, crouching in front of Nolan. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

Nolan waved his free hand in the air dismissively. “I’m fine. Hazards of the job, y’know?”

Brett laughed, pulling Nolan’s hand away from his face. “I’m pretty sure ass to the face is only a job hazard of prostitutes and pornstars, neither of which you are.” Brett tilted Nolan’s head, inspecting his face closely. “You’re not bleeding. I think you’ll be fine.”

“Pity, that would’ve been the funniest H.R. meeting ever.”

“Yeah right, I’m pretty sure Theo would eat me alive before I even made it to his office.”

Nolan pressed their foreheads together, stupid smile on his face. “So much for this roleplay, huh?”

“Maybe,” Brett said, thumb stroking Nolan’s cheekbone. With a soft kiss, he stood, pulling his pants back up. “We should have you play dom more often though, that was fun.”

“At home in bed perhaps? Where there are fewer things for me to break.”

Brett bent over to shove the lube back in his desk drawer, fully aware of the eyes on his ass. “Are you sure I’ll make it there?” he asked, sauntering to the door. “I might pick someone else up on the way, like the whore I am.”

Nolan ran after him, grabbing a handful of ass. “You wouldn’t dare. You’re my whore now, Bitch.”

Brett’s eyelids fluttered as he groaned. “That’s it, you’re the dom from now on,” Brett declared, throwing an arm over Nolan’s shoulders. “Let’s go home so you can fuck me senseless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today I learned that I can't write smut without feelings, crack, or both.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
